fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gastric Acid Magic
Gastric Acid Magic (いさん まほう Isan Maho) is a Caster Magic that involves using the gastric acid that your stomach makes as a weapon. It is a relatively old magic, having nearly died out years ago due to how impractical it is to use no matter the situation. It was labelled like so because using this magic is not only harmful to the target, but also the user. Description The caster channels magic energy into their stomach, causing it to produce more gastric acid. However, no users of this magic have been capable of creating extremely concentrated gastric acid. The caster can then spew this acid from their mouths onto a target with the same acidity, and increased heat. If the attack hits the target the acid will begin to corrode them and their skin. However, because the magic does not increase mucus output in your stomach you are at higher risk of dissolving it by using the magic. Spells * Gastric Bullets (いさん やだま Isan Yadama): The user spews several bullet-like blasts of acid at the target, melting anything upon contact, with the exceptions being the metals listed below. * Gastric Wave (いさん なみ Isan Nami): The caster spews a wave of hydrochloric acid towards the target, drenching them in acid. * Gastric Storm (いさん ストーム Isan Sutoumu): The user spews a liquid trail of acid into the air which then falls like a meteor, splitting midair to form miniature meteors. Once it hits the ground it begins to melt, forming small craters. * Acidic Shield (さんせい シールド Sansei Shiirudo): The user spews liquid as the assailant heads towards them, or a spell heads towards them. This can cause the assailant to fall into the acid or the spell to fall into it, severely damaging the assailant or possibly stopping the spell if the caster is powerful enough. * Hydrochloric Acid Hailstorm (えんさん こうひょう Ensan Kouhyou): The user spews a multitude of bullets of acid into the air before, thanks to gravity, they fall towards the opponent. The number of bullets is more than the number of miniature meteors created by Gastric Storm, however it lacks the destructive capability. * Holy Lance (せいそう Seisou): The caster spews lava in a narrow line with immense piercing and melting power. Taboo Spell and Affect * Volcanic Activity (かざんかつどう Kazankatsudou): The caster enhances magic flow to the stomach more than the usual spell requires, sending out a massive storm of acid, that can drench an entire area. However use of this spell destroys the users throat and leaves their stomach in horrible shape. Weaknesses * At risk of dissolving your stomach. * Can damage your throat. * As silver, copper, mercury, gold, and platinum cannot be oxidised they can resist this magic's acidic affects. * High concentrations of mucus can stop this magic. Trivia * I got this idea from Mei's Lava Release. * If someone made a magic similar to this but based of mucus it'd counter it perfectly. That's what I realized as I was making this. Category:Articles in process Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic